Wrongly Unaccused
by MystikTears
Summary: Why? She asked as he took a step towards her. Because I need to. He grabbed her and pulled her close. And I need you. DARK. BASED LOOSELY FROM TAKING LIVES.
1. This Is Where It Begins

This Is Where It Begins

He could feel it. The cool wind passing by. It wasn't odd to him, but he still observed it and thought about it is he laid the miniature model of a home down on the steps of the real home itself. When ever he did this he felt a sense of triumph and pride sweep through him, and soon the world around him seemed unreal and fantasy like. But none of this stopped him from doing the task at hand, his job.

Unbeknown to the woman inside, he crept in and settled behind the couch, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right time to attack, to strike. His hands fumbled with the hem of his shirt, quietly letting out his frustration and nervousness; this one hit close to home. He could see it right away as he stared at the woman, at her eyes, and noticed the distinction and the resemblance all at the same time. Though it crushed him a little deep inside, he couldn't feel any remorse because it wasn't her nor will it ever be her.

So when she was dying and screaming in agony he held the pillow against her mouth, jerking down every time she got too loud. He allowed the few chuckles held within him and after her body struggled, twisted, and turned into morbid positions he laughed majestically. That is why he loved the country, especially while wearing his straw hat, because no one could hear. Out here, no one could hear the screaming and laughter the death had caused upon the two parties.

Then, before the life was able to leave the woman's body, he took the pillow from her face and let the drugs cause their inward pain. She breathed heavily and looked up at him with frightened eyes. He countered them with a merciless grin, plastered on the tips of his mouth. His hands started to roam her taking into account what was like his beloved and what was not, and when it got to the point where she no longer reminded him of her he took her life. The eyes that were full of fear were now dull, the slash across her throat answered any question of why.

And as he cleaned away any evidence of him being there that grin stayed. It even stayed when he stepped out of the house and past the model, a doll with a slashed throat and fingerprints all over her body. It slowly slipped away from him as he entered his home and slip into bed with Sara Sidle. Then Gil Grissom would reminisce about the wind one last time before sleep overtook him.

* * *

I'm sorry this is soooo short but I promise the next will be longer


	2. This Ain't A Scene

**This Ain't A Scene**

"Have a good night off?"

Grissom nodded slightly before stalking off to his office, case file in hand. The miniature killer had struck yet again and all he could do was smile. The media and lab had given him a nice name.

Miniature Killer.

It had such a nice ring to it.

Flipping through the papers in the file, he smiled on the inside. Not a single clue in sight. He could have sworn with such a messy job he did they would find at least something. In fact he was surprised that they even found Ms. Simmons so early. He was instantly alarmed but cool on the exterior. Sara couldn't see it and no one at the lab could. Brass, who could read him better than anyone, simply brushed it off as another tick Grissom seemed to have developed when the killings first started.

He knew Ms. Simmons was the one when he saw her at the supermarket. Grissom only needed a few ingredients for the night's supper with Sara when curiosity got the best of him. He walked casually to the fifth aisle where the cleaning supplies were and saw her. She was skimming through all the shelves when she finally saw what she was looking for.

Bleach.

She picked it up and left with a certain CSI following her.

Grissom smiled at the memory but quickly covered it with concern as Catherine walked in.

"Warrick and I are going to the scene. Care to tag along?" She asked. Grissom pursued his lips.

"Of course."

* * *

The crime scene. In all it's glory, and death, Grissom watched carefully as Catherine and Warrick looked for evidence. Luckily, since he was the supervisor, nothing was suspected. Due to his great interest in the case, and sleepless nights of doing absolutely nothing, but the occasional fix ups, the mistakes he made on his models, people automatically assumed Gil Grissom's interest was finding the killer, not being him.

The thought was assuring. Grissom made a name for himself. He did it purposely, of course, no one could suspect a workaholic, entomology, Shakespeare loving CSI. Especially with all the good he had done for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. They were top notch, 2nd in the country, and he was working right under their noses. It was so obvious that it was him, but they surprised him yet again with their foolishness. A lab tech figured out his tick before one of his own could, and they worked day and night on each of his projects. He was proud yet petrified at the same time.

"Nothing. Nothing he didn't put in his model." Catherine said, exhausted.

"Damn!" Warrick breathed punching his car.

The wind blew tumbleweeds and sand in all different directions as Gil Grissom hid a genuine smile.

* * *

"I found nothing."

"That's it? Nothing else? What happened to the intros and useless information?"

David Hodges looked at the confused Greg Sanders with a grim expression.

"It wasn't there."

"What wasn't? The bleach?"

Hodges nodded.

"Maybe you were wrong or we just haven't found out where it's hidden." Greg smiled slightly.

"Don't worry."

And Hodges and Greg went back to work.

* * *

"The scene was created exactly like the model."

"That's a shocker." Sara replied sarcastically.

Nick nodded and looked over the report again.

"Any mistakes?" Nick looked at Sara.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, he has been known to make a mistake. Penny Garden was killed and then thrown on the window. The killer didn't expect that yet he changed the model anyways instead of leaving it."

Nick looked skeptical even though he got up from the conference table to look at the model.

"It doesn't look like anything was done and in Garden's case he kept the model and then sent it to us, but this model was at the crime scene."

Sara nodded and sat back in her chair.

"We have nothing."

* * *

"We have nothing."

It was sweet music to Grissom's ears and it made it even better that Sara had said it and not Nick. Then he wouldn't have to worry when he was home alone with her. He didn't want to do anything he regretted, especially with her. He could remember when he spent his time on a case a while back, before Sara and he ever existed. Debbie Marlin, woman obsessed with butterflies, was a case Grissom worked on, obsessed with Sara. He could feel himself flinch like he did when he found out what was used to clean up Debbie's blood.

Bleach.

He could remember sending Sara down to investigate the pipes to collect the blood and bleach. He shivered slightly. How could he let Sara anywhere near that house when a woman just like her had been killed.

It was then he noticed Nick and Sara talking. Nick was using his charm to make Sara happy, like a big brother would do, but Grissom was instantly jealous. He wanted to scream at Sara and Nick. If it wasn't for Sara he wouldn't have killed Kelly Simmons. He would have just forgotten about the woman who bought bleach and walked on and killed another male as he originally planned. But it was times like this that made him want to kill Sara in his own sweet way. But he couldn't. After all, he did love her despite the men at this place.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

Grissom snapped back into their conversation when he saw that Sara was looking over the crime scene photos for the first time. She gulped and let her eyes harden and laid the file back on the table, sliding it over to Nick. He took the photos and a look of realization crossed his features.

"She looks just like you, Sara."


	3. The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

It was torture.

He'd give anything to hold Sara, but this cover had to work. One week after Kelly Simmon's death and here he was in the lab. The workaholic side of him had to show or they would get nowhere. He'd be caught and locked away, and far from Sara. He trembled slightly. He couldn't let that happen. He had to stop. He was compelled to take the bleach from the scene but to stop altogether was too much. He sighed heavily. But he had to, though he seemed heartless for all he did he surely loved Sara with a burning passion. Sure it was fun for awhile, but as he grew closer to her he developed somewhat of a conscious. As small as it was he needed yet dreaded to kill at the same time.

These mixed emotions were getting the best of him. Soon Grissom wasn't sure if he should kill Sara for doing this to him. But, exhausted from the inward fighting, he could never do that. He loved her. He had to stop. No matter how hard.

But every time he countered the decision to stop some where inside him he growled at the mere thought. He was a killer. A serial killer. He couldn't retire at the top of his game.

At least that's what Grissom thought before Sara came in excitedly.

"We got him!"

* * *

There was no way.

The man before him had just confessed to being the Miniature Killer.

There was just no fucking way.

Gil Grissom was the miniature killer not this, man. This John Claudine.

"I killed them."

He seemed so sure and Grissom, if it wasn't him, would be convinced. He was handbook material, he believed he was the killer merely because of the obsession of a miniature killer. Grissom assumed that if he believed it enough that his mind had told him that he was the killer. Post-traumatic as Grissom would suspect. Surely he must have seen something that had told him that he was the killer. Or there was a nasty bump on his head that Grissom just wasn't seeing.

Then Grissom took this matter seriously. He could pin the deaths on this poor, delusional man and roam free. Suddenly early retirement wasn't so bad. He would have grinned if he wasn't in the presence of a 'suspect' and Brass.

"Explain."

And Grissom must admit the man did a hell of a job doing so. He could name off the victims and crime scenes. He had Grissom impressed and Brass shocked.

"Still don't believe me?"

Grissom turned to Brass and nodded. Brass smiled and turned to the victim.

"You have the right to remain silent..."

* * *

It was too fast and coincidental. Grissom's head was spinning and his heart pounding. What if someone questioned him? What if they all did? What if they don't believe that John Claudine did it? What if he was caught?

It was too much for him and Grissom knew that getting through this would be tough but he had to do it. For his Sara.

Every person he saw on his way to his office gave him a smile. He could hear from the locker room the two excited CSIs laughing in the locker room in relief, and he wished he could join Warrick and Nick on this one. Sara gave him a smirk as she and Brass took care of Claudine, and that was enough to calm Grissom's nerves. He entered his office and there stood Catherine, an 'uh-oh' went through Grissom's mind.

"I don't believe it."

Grissom rose an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"There is no way he would turn himself in Grissom. Not now. We were no where close to him, he was toying with us. He knew we weren't on to him. This John Claudine wasn't even any where close to the victims, they had nothing to do with him. Grissom, this is not our guy." She replied.

Grissom nodded, he feared Catherine would be skeptical.

"Maybe we weren't close to him and I suppose he may not have had anything in common with the victims but what do we have? He gave himself up. It's not uncommon for serial killers to turn themselves in for attention." He tried to explain.

But Catherine wasn't buying any of it.

"This isn't our guy, Gil. And I'm going to found out who is."

Grissom shrugged.

"Go ahead. But until then John Claudine will be held in prison. No matter what you believe, he confessed, and I believe him." His statement was finally, and he was afraid that Catherine would look straight through him. But she didn't.

"Fine, Gil. You win. Put him in prison. But he is not our guy." And with that Catherine was gone. It alarmed Grissom but he wasn't too worried. He just wouldn't do it again.

No matter the urge that wouldn't go away.

No matter how much he wanted to kill.

* * *

Okay I know the story line is a bit off. Grissom? Killer? Nawwwww. But it just popped into my head when I was done watching _Leaping Lizards_ and then the movie _Taking Lives_. It then struck me. Why not make Grissom the Miniature Killer? Believe me I absolutly love Gil Grissom and in no way making this fic out of hatred for him. If he was the killer I'd probably die!

This is merely a story so don't think anything more.

If you don't like it then stop reading it.


	4. Always on my Mind

**Always on my Mind**

She was no where to be seen. Grissom had checked the entire lab yet no Sara in sight. And as he looked from the locker room to the conference room. It was then Brass had told him that after taking the John Claudine away she headed home. Grissom flew out of the crime lab and into his car and drove. He needed to see Sara. He _needed_ Sara.

Grissom walked into the house. He looked everywhere for Sara, the living room, the kitchen, even the bathroom. All that was left was the bedroom and as he approached he watched as the doorknob turned and there stood Sara, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. She seemed a bit surprised when she saw Grissom.

"I didn't hear you come in." She said simply.

But instead of replying he took a step toward her. She seemed startled and took a step back. And then a process of this seemed to keep going with him steeping forward and her taking a step back the wall intervened and Sara was sandwiched between it and Grissom. Lust was present in his eyes and even though they were about the same height, she seemed suddenly smaller underneath his stare. She was enticed and if he asked she would do anything.

Their breathing was rhythmic and seemed to be the only sound in the room. Grissom's hand appeared out of nowhere and carefully slid the bathrobe away from Sara's body revealing one breast. Her heart pounded in her ears and she didn't look down as his hand briefly touched her. She watched as his eyes lowered to look at the erect nipple and looked back up at her. His eyes were libidinous and he greedily placed his mouth over hers.

The kiss turned rough as they both tugged each other's head towards the other, demanding to be in charge. The passion was so intense that Sara hesitated for just one second which not only let Grissom when the kissing battle but also resulted with her on top of the table and him grinding hard against her. She fumbled for his zipper and button as he laid butterfly kisses on her neck. She moaned as she felt herself become even more damp.

Before the damn button came undone he pushed her back to kiss her one last time before he picked her up bridal style and walked towards the bed throwing her on it. She looked up and her eyes plead with his to take her right now. He smiled and crawled on the bed over her he pecked her on the lips a few times before she grabbed his head and gave him a full blown kiss.

Their tongues dancing in each other's mouths while Grissom took the liberty of discarding his pants and shirt. Her fingers curled in his hair keeping his head close to her. And when it came time for both of them to breathe, Grissom lead a trail of kisses down her abdomen and soon to the warm, damp opening of Sara Sidle. He could hear the sharp intake of breath as he nibbled and licked. Then he heard her gasp as he plunged his tongue deep inside her, tasting all her juices.

Her moaning escalated as her got her closer and closer to heaven. Then right at that moment he stopped and gave her a kiss. Normally Sara would return the favor with the few tricks she had up her sleeve to make him scream her name in ways she didn't believe was possible but tonight he surprised her. As she went down to that sacred area he stopped her.

"It's only for you," he growled.

That was a shock for Sara. Here he was being generous and it wasn't even her birthday. She smiled and gave him a sweet kiss which turned out to be harsh due to Sara and Grissom's strong arousals. Grissom slipped his hand behind her neck and eased himself into her. Her moan was muffled in his mouth as his thrusting became harder. Her moaning became so loud that she was officially screaming and he was grinning from ear to ear as he, too, was moaning and calling out for Sara.

"Grissom."

He was pounding taking her all in.

"Ah! Grissommm."

He was close. Oh god was he close and he knew she was too.

"OH GOD GIL!"

How much he enjoyed how she said his first name. In fact he enjoyed it so much he came inside her right as she screamed it out. Sara whimpered slightly. He smiled lazily and kissed her forehead, taking himself out of her as well. She, too, smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you."

Grissom looked at her startled. She had never said that before. Finally he gave her a warm grin.

"I love you, too."

And he felt her head lie on his chest and felt as her breathing steadied and she was asleep. Times like this made him hate himself for being a killer, but reassured him that quiting would be worthwhile.

But surely he should know that his past would catch up with him sooner or later.


	5. Morning Ripped You Away

**Morning Ripped You Away**

Sara woke in a blissful mess. Her legs tangled in a combination of Grissom and the sheets and her arms, seemingly, were wrapped around him as his were wrapped around her. She frowned and swore to herself as she remembered she had work tonight. She looked up at Grissom and jumped a little to see him staring down at her. He grinned.

"Did I startle you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Of course not! I just realized we had work." Grissom laughed.

"Ya think?"

Sara was a little shocked by his reaction. He wasn't usually this comfortable around her. Of course there was to an extent but Grissom never used 'ya' so casually. But then again they did just put away a serial killer, she was ecstatic too.

"And by the way, I'd be clean if it wasn't for you yesterday!" She cried. Grissom stopped laughing.

"You mean you didn't like it?" He asked. Sara threw her pillow at him.

"Of course not!" Now Grissom looked hurt.

"I loved it." And Sara kissed him.

* * *

"I still don't get it."

One month later and Catherine was still hooked on the Miniature Killer. Grissom now shrugged it off whenever she came to him with her concern about the case, but still he felt his gut flutter when she did.

"Catherine stop worrying about it. If we get another miniature then we will work our hardest to get him. But as far as I'm concerned John Claudine is the killer and will remain so until evidence proves otherwise." Grissom assured her.

"But the evidence never said he was the killer," she countered. Grissom sighed and took off his glasses.

"The evidence never said any one was the killer either," he replied laying the final piece of his paperwork down and taking his first break in three days. Catherine nodded curtly and left his office, muttering curses under her breath.

* * *

In the break room he found Warrick and Greg laughing at Nick for dropping coffee all over his shirt.

"Oh screw you guys," he tried to sound mad but couldn't help but let a few chuckles in between each word. Grissom rose an eyebrow in amusement.

"You all seem to be more in tune. Did I miss something?" He asked. Greg chuckled.

"Other than the fact Warrick got Nick to spill coffee all over himself after mentioning a few rumors about Mia and Hodges going out," Nick almost tripped to the garbage can. "Then no." After checking his beeper, Warrick was laughing as he got up.

"Sorry, but I got a hit and run to attend. See you tonight sweetie," he said sarcastically to Nick, who was frantically wiping his shirt with a napkin.

"Yea love you too, hunnybuns," he replied in the same tone. Nick and Warrick always teased each other with the nicknames ever since they worked on a case which involved aliens. Because of this the rumor mill was fuming with gossip that Warrick and Nick were 'dating'. This quickly dissolved when Nick started hitting on Mia.

"I guess since the Miniature Killer was caught and the lab seems to be slow, we just don't have as much tension as normal," Nick explained. Greg smiled.

"Guess you could say that," he said, got up, and left with Nick trailing behind him. Grissom grabbed a cup of coffee and made his way back to his office.

_Maybe Nick and Greg are right. Things are a bit too slow around here._

But the pleasant thought was interrupted by an excited Catherine.

"We got a tape of the Miniature Killer."

Grissom let the full cup of coffee fall to his feet.

* * *

"Seeeeeee there!" Archie pointed at the figure.

"But I thought the plant didn't have an cameras," Grissom said looking at the small figure on the screen. Catherine shook her head.

"Well, I guess Raymundo Suarez was a bit paranoid. The camera is one you could be at Walmart. Maybe he was on to the killer and installed it himself," Catherine explained. Grissom grimaced. Archie will have the video cleaned up in no time. He probably had copies in places Grissom never even heard of. It seems Grissom had been caught in a fix.

"I think I am going to go home," he announced. Catherine turned to him, shocked.

"But, Grissom, you usually are here all night trying to figure this out." Grissom nodded.

"Yes, of course, but I think I should go home and evaluate some things before I put another innocent man in jail," and with that Grissom turned around and left Catherine confused.

"No one said John Claudine was innocent," she said turning back to Archie who only shrugged.

"But this will."

* * *

It was a disaster. He should have been more careful. He should have checked the place for cameras. He shouldn't have been so stupid to think this was over. He sighed deeply and grabbed the few things he needed. His gun for example. When the CSIs figure out it was him he'll need protection and a plan.

He smiled. He'd have that all figured out when he obtained the only person that meant anything to him. He just had to wait for her to come home.

* * *

"Oh my god!"

Archie's mouth was on the floor.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"It's Grissom."

"What's Gris..."

Wendy's eyes widened.

"Oh, that's Grissom."

Archie nodded grimly.

"How could it be?"

"We're going to have to tell the team. It will crush them," Archie stated. Wendy nodded and used the table for support.

"That bastard was right under our noses!"


	6. Thanks For The Memories

**Thanks For The Memories**

"The bastard was right under our noses!"

"No."

Sara couldn't help it. She watched as Wendy and Archie turned to her, surprised.

"It can't be."

The tears were on the verge of streaming down her cheeks as she kept looking at the figure on the screen. The man she had made love to over and over again and all she could think about was the people he had killed. Her legs were trembling and the hand that covered her mouth was latched to her face, as if to keep anything she was going to say to herself. She looked away from the screen, and the man she once loved, and started running down the hall way.

She opened her locker and grabbed her keys to her apartment. After moving in with Grissom they both agreed to keep it just in case it didn't work out. The thought never was popular with Sara but at the moment she was very thankful for it, that and the fact Grissom didn't have another key. She'd cry a little, maybe throw something, grab what she needed and sleep at a hotel or perhaps Catherine's. Either way she had to blow of some steam on her own before any one on the team figured out that Grissom was who he was.

She was glad that he still here, at the lab.

* * *

She slowed to a stop and parked. The apartment would be dark and hot but to Sara that was the least of her problems. Rent wouldn't be half as bad with her heating and cooling system on and the last she checked everything had been unplugged and turned off.

Locking her car, she made her way to her apartment and didn't bother turning on any lights until she was in the bedroom. She sat on the bed and tried to compose herself. She didn't feel the dire need to cry, like she did when she was much younger, but after looking at her dresser, past the small collection of dust, she recognized a photo of Grissom and her when they were in San Francisco. It was then she found herself bawling.

* * *

"No way."

"It's not possible."

"No way."

"Grissom can't be a killer. He's Grissom for fuck's sake!"

"Well, he certainly could pull it off."

"No way."

"Nick, unless you have something else to say, stop with the 'no ways' and come up with something useful!"

"Sorry, but... no way! This is Grissom! There has to be a mistake."

Archie shook his head as Nick, Warrick, and Catherine stood, arguing the fact that Grissom was the Miniature Killer. Greg appeared at the doorway.

"Hey has anyone seen..."

They all turned to him only to see his eyes widened and the file in his hand fall to the floor. Making no effort to pick it up, Wendy did it for him and put it on the desk next to Archie.

"Greg."

Greg looked at Catherine and then at the screen.

"I can't believe it. Grissom's the killer?" Doubt was present in his eyes but Warrick shook his head grimly.

"He is." It was all he could say before cracking. Greg nodded quietly before remembering why he came in here in the first place.

"Has anyone seen Sara or told her?" He asked. Catherine shook her head. And then looked frightened.

"Oh no! Sara!"

Nick looked at her before registering why this was such a bad thing.

"Shit."

* * *

Soon after she was done with her crying, a little but of a cussing session as well, she grabbed her essentials. A few articles of clothing, some left over shampoo, her favorite book, and two pairs of shoes. She didn't have much but she also didn't leave a lot here and she would have to do with what she had, but she'd have to stop somewhere for a toothbrush and toothpaste. Stuffing these few things and a few hair ties in a duffel bag she felt as if she was forgetting something.

Putting down the bag she headed back to her room and grabbed the picture of her and Grissom. Taking in the good memories for a second, she chucked the picture at the wall and watched as the frame shattered into what seemed a million pieces when in reality it was only about twenty-six. She smiled as she crossed off 'throwing something' on her to-do list at the apartment.

Sara turned out the light and was momentarily blind in the dark, feeling her way around for her bag. Once finding it she headed in the direction the front door was and felt for the knob but instead of a knob her hands greeted a large, breathing mass. Her breath was caught in her throat as she stepped away from the door and the rods in her eyes allowed her to see Gil Grissom, and his infamous smile.

Just when she thought all of her tears were gone, she felt them forming in her eyes. She kept backing away from him as he finally started to advance upon her.

"Why?" She asked as he took a step towards her. Sara was becoming very light headed as she felt his hot breath on her face.

"Because I need to." He grabbed her and pulled her close. She felt her heart break in her chest. The tears streaming freely down her face.

"And I need you."

And at that moment Sara's legs were trembling as her knees buckled underneath her.


End file.
